


Ring

by Azure_Dawnstar



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, proposal, this is so cute help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:27:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27586751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azure_Dawnstar/pseuds/Azure_Dawnstar
Summary: “Fufu, it's nothing, really~ it's just that, you're actually wearing it wrong, Nito-kun.”
Relationships: Nito Nazuna/Sakuma Rei
Kudos: 13





	Ring

**Author's Note:**

> Got the idea after looking at one of Nazuna's card that shows his ring. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy ~

Rei has been holding and staring at Nazuna's left hand for some time now. Nazuna wondered why did Rei suddenly act like this. Well, considering that Rei is not the tipe who usually gives physical affection, this is indeed quite odd. So he decided to ask.

However, before he managed to ask, Rei opened his mouth.

”.. You know, Nito-kun... I've been wondering about this for some time now.. “ he started, eyes still fixated on Nazuna's hand.

” Wondering? About what? “

” Well, about why you wear your ring here” Rei said as he pointed Nazuna's ring with his other hand.

“Huh-? Well, there's no particular reason to that.. I just wear it there because I'm comfortable..? ” Nazuna answered, slightly confused.

” fuu~..” Rei replied in an amused tone. His lips turned into a small grin.

“What's with that? That's quite a sudden question.. And a random one at that. ” Nazuna asked with one of his eyebrow raised.

Rei chuckled.

“Fufu, it's nothing, really~ it's just that, you're actually wearing it wrong, Nito-kun.” Rei smiled as he reach for Nazuna's ring.

“W-wait a sec Rei-chin. ” Nazuna said with a small frown. “Since when is there a 'right and wrong' in wearing a ring??”

“Fufu~ there indeed is. In fact, it has been around for quite some time now~ Now, would you allow me correct it for you? “ Rei said with a sweet smile.

Nazuna stared at Rei, before looking away.

“J-jusht do what y-you want.. “

Rei chucked as he took out Nazuna's ring from his middle finger. He took out another ring and inserted it to Nazuna's Ring finger.

“There we go. Fufufu~ You can look now, Nito-kun~” Rei said, as he smiled enthusiastically.

Nazuna turned his head and looked at the ring on his hand, immediately noticing that it wasn't his own ring. No, more importantly, the finger that the ring was inserted.

It took Nazuna several seconds to comprehend what Rei was hinting.

”... W-wait a shecond R-Rwei-Chin.. Th-Thish means... “ Nazuna said, as his face slowly starts to redden.

“My, it seems like Nito-kun does know what it means~" Rei said as he chuckled. "so? May I have your answer? “ Rei asked with a smile.

Nazuna didn't respond with words. He can't. He's too happy to be able to arrange a proper sentence, let alone saying them.

Nazuna immediately hugged Rei, saying yes repeatedly. Rei, who was slightly surprised at the sudden tackle hug, hugged back while slowly patting Nazuna's back.

“There there Nito-kun”

”... You should've told me..” Nazuna said. Even without looking, Rei could tell that Nazuna is pouting.

“Well, if I did, then it wouldn't be a surprise, would it?” Rei said, still patting Nazuna's back.

” uuuuuu I hate you Rei-chin... “

“Fufufu~ I love you too my dear”


End file.
